


You.

by KanyesHennessyBottle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle
Summary: Criminal Psychologist Brienne Tarth has now become Serial Killer Jaime Lannister’s next prey.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 96
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what my brain has conjured up after binge watching murder mystery videos (thank you and shoutout to Bailey Sarian and Brittney Vaughn) re-watching Game of thrones and not sleeping at normal adult hours. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

‘Then in his signature move Jaime Lannister used a Valyrian steel blade to dismember his victim Aerys II Targaryen. He covered himself in the victim's blood and finished off his kill by dousing the remains in wildfire and chanting incoherently whilst it burned.’ Brienne's eyes stayed glued to her TV as she watched the true crime documentary special of one of Westeros’s most famous serial killers.

The fact that he hadn’t been captured yet is what was so petrifying. Ever since he had killed his own father Tywin Lannister, he had been terrorising all 7 corners of Westeros. No one knew where he was going to hit next and no one knew who his next victim would be. 

The fluorescent glow of the television illuminated her face as she sat wrapped up in her Northern furs in her spacious living room and crunched her way through her bowl of sweet and salted popcorn. 

‘The pattern in which Jaime Lannister stalks his victims like a lion waiting to capture its prey. His approach to anyone seems to get close, trail them slowly, give them a false sense of security and when close enough to attack,’ the voice of world-renowned psychologist Robb Stark echoed through her speakers. He and others had spent years trying to understand and study serial killers like Jaime Lannister. 

“I just don’t understand a mind like his,” She muttered to herself as she shook her head in disappointment at his actions. 

To Brienne everything had a reason for being the way it was. There were no excuses for anything. People acted the way they did because they made their choices knowing what was morally just or what was wrong. There was no redemption for those that did wrong and sought no forgiveness. 

It was her job to remain impartial and objective as possible when interacting with such humans but she wouldn’t lie and say one of the reasons as to why she had decided to become a criminal psychologists was because she had always been fascinated with how their minds worked. Were they always a case of nature vs nurture? What were their motives? If they had any. Why did they kill in the style they did? How did they go about choosing who their next victims were going to be?

As the documentary went on to show the graphic images of his previous kills Brienne decided that popcorn wasn’t enough and poured herself a glass of vintage Dornish red. It was a present from Grammy Olenna from when she had secured her job at ‘The Faith of Seven’ rehabilitation and psychology Firm. 

Brienne was well on her way to becoming one of King’s Landing’s best criminal psychologists. It was her job to get into the minds of serial killers and other forms of criminals and deem whether they were beyond any help and were to be put to death or if with the right treatment and medication could they be housed in centres for reduced or lifetime sentences. 

She had always been an inquisitive girl, always trying to find the answers to the world's questions. The Tarths were a family of reputable and honourable doctors. All of them were in the medical field in one manner or another. Despite all of them having the family trait of being gifted, Brienne wasn’t like the rest of her siblings. 

She envied them. Her older brother Galladon and younger sisters Arianne and Alysanne were blessed with traditional Tarth beauty. They had the silky golden mains, sun kissed skin and blue eyes that were so pure in colour they gleamed like sapphires when caught in the right lighting. They could have chose any profession to go into and society would’ve accepted them with open arms, no questions asked. 

She on the other hand, was self-proclaimed ugly. She wasn’t dainty, she had more wild honey blonde hair then she knew what to do with, she had freckles all over. She didn’t have the luxury of having other worldly distractions. She had no choice but to focus solely on her education. The better grades she achieved naturally her options became centred around medicine. 

When no one wanted to be her friend in childhood she turned to books as a means of comfort. They gave her the answers she needed on everything she wanted to know. They explained human behaviours and the way in which the world worked in simple black letters. 

The books made her understand from young that whilst she would be shunned because her looks, unappealing stature and stubborn mannerisms; she needn’t shun the world. Instead she could use her intellect to help those most broken by the world. As shallow as it sounded she couldn’t fix her own ugly but she could fix the ugliness inside of others. 

Brienne was so engrossed in the documentary that she doesn’t see her phone vibrating on the table in front of her for a few seconds. The phone wouldn’t stop vibrating meaning the person calling really wanted to talk. Brienne gave her phone an annoyed glance just to see at screen flash the name of Margaery Tyrell in bold. 

She internally pouted at having to reach her arm out and leave her warm cocoon of furs but She quickly answered her best friend as there were only a few instances that Margaery would call her so late into the night. She hoped it wasn’t something serious. 

“What’s the emergency Marge? Please tell me a patient didn’t show up at your house looking for Loras again?”

Margaery giggled on the other end of the line, Brienne could hear her eyes just about rolling to the back of head because of that memory. “No and No. Remember we had that whole intervention about how unethical it is for doctors to use their beauty and charms to try and coerce a patient into getting better.”

Brienne laughed at that. That was a very funny day. The look on Loras’ face when the patient had shown up declaring that he was cured and they could live happily together forever was priceless. 

“We definitely did warn him. So if it’s not a problem with you or Loras what’s up?” She questioned as she gave up trying to stay wrapped up and got up to head towards the kitchen for a late night snack. 

“Bri listen did you have a chance to look over the new patients that are being admitted? I marked the files that had the most serious ones in green. Don’t ask me why, it was the only coloured pen I had on my desk at the time”

“Not yet. Why?” Brienne asked as she cut up a few slices of apples and heaped a spoonful of peanut butter on a plate. Don’t judge, this snack was delicious. 

“Well…”

“Just tell me Marge”

Margaery sighed in defeat. She couldn’t hide it any longer, she really needed that favour. “One of the patients is Ygritte Freefolk.” 

There was a significant pause before the blonde sighed. She knew where this was leading to. 

“Let me guess you want me to take in Ygritte, the same Ygritte who killed and ate her entire family and try to help her as a client because you’re scared she’s going to eat you,” Brienne joked. 

“Not eat me per say…” Margaery huffed childishly. “But Bri come one she’s one of the only people we have had at the clinic that scares the crap out of me.”

“You? The great Margaery Tyrell, scared of a patient. The same Tyrell that managed to rehabilitate Joffrey ‘I kill prostittues with crossbows’ Baratheon?

“I know it’s bad but please bri I’m begging here! There’s just something about her that I can’t shake, you’re one of the best please just let me transfer her to you. Pleaseeeee.”

Brienne would do anything for her best friend so of course she would accept. She just wanted to hear Margaery plead first just a little bit longer. She waited until she had polished off her last apple slice before putting her friend out of her misery. 

“Okay! Fine. You can stop begging, I’ll do it.”

“Yes!”

“But on one condition-

“Boo!”

“You take Olly Thenn. Children who murder are another story entirely. You would be helping me relieve a ton of emotional stress. You know how thorny you can be with patients. They don’t easily intimidate you”

“Reputation well earned if I do say so myself. Alright, deal I’ll take him on. Thank you! Thank you! Bri, I owe you big time. I’ll see you Monday morning. Have a good night. 

“Night Marge,” she said before the calls ends. 

She’s always been a teachers pet. So as her nature dictates, there’s nothing like doing your homework early. She leaned down to gather the file on Ygritte as the documentary is coming to an end. Putting on her glasses, she took her highlighter and skimmed through some points on the character profile of her new patient. 

As she loses herself to the case notes on the patient the hairs on the back of neck shoot up. Her spine tingles with an uncomfortable feeling. She felt like eyes were on her. 

She straightened her spine and tried to shake it off but the feeling persisted and as past experiences taught her, never ignore your gut feeling. she slowly trails her gaze over her living room towards the side door of her garden and froze up as her blood ran cold. 

There looking back at her were a pair of emerald green eyes shining even amongst the black backdrop of the late night. As she took in the figure realisation dawned on her. Those eyes belonged to only one man she had seen. 

Jaime Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes locked onto green.

Green eyes locked onto Blue.

Brienne swallowed as she took in the sight of the man she literally just watched on TV. The man that very much could break in and kill her if he wanted. 

Brienne was no damsel in distress. She never had been. However, she didn’t want to take her chances versus a seasoned serial killer.

He held her gaze with almost a serene look on his face like he had all the time in the world. She wouldn’t call the police on him. He knew right from the start. 

Brienne moved slowly up away from the doors and sat back down all whilst keeping eye contact with him. she was shaking like a leaf but steeled her nerves before lifting her chin up in defiance. Blue eyes blazing with fearlessness. She didn’t care if she wasn’t convincing enough. He wasn’t about to come into her property, look at her as if he’s seeing her soul and terrify the living crap out of her. 

He wasn’t about to do that. Brienne has lived a very hard life trying to let men like him never have the upper hand. All that courage shown would be for nought if she just showed him how his very presence was making her turn white as the ghosts who still wander the halls of Harrenhal mental asylum.

She remarked that he made no move to try and enter her home. He just continued to stare at her, almost like he was cataloging her expressions. Once it seemed he was satisfied he gave her a devilish grin, flashing a surprisingly white smile her way before slowly slinking backwards into the darkness. Then he was gone. No trace that he was even there in the first place. 

Brienne sat there for another two minutes waiting to see if he would somehow appear again but nothing happened. A cold chill swept across her living room causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. What had just happened? How was it possible that the one man the continent feared had found his way to her very door? He didn’t do anything which meant he didn’t want to kill her, but what did he want with her? Would she even see him again? 

it’s her fault for watching murder documentaries so late into the night. Shit like this was bound to happen. Whilst she still had her wits about her Brienne gathered her things to the kitchen and set them in the sink to wash in the morning. She moved around her house checking that every door and window was locked. 

As she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom she made a beeline for the back of her walk-in wardrobe. she pushed aside the array of suit jackets which led to a small safe. Her father had made her install one when she had moved from Tarth to Kings landing. 

She quickly entered the code and opened the safe door revealing a gleaming silver dagger. It was a marvel. 

Oathkeeper. 

It was a one of a kind sword specially gifted to her by one of her colleagues Catelyn Tully-Stark. It had happened after she had defended herself and one of best friends Sansa Stark against a group of Bolton men who wouldn’t leave them alone after following them throughout the city during a night out. The result left four men badly injured and never dare to mess with them again thinking they’d be easy. 

The dagger had kept her safe many times in her life after that, she had lost count at that point. Many men had try to test her and ended up with either their faces in the dust or bleeding from the tip of her weapon. 

She clutched the dagger in her hand and made sure to lock the safe before covering it back up once again and retreating to her bedroom. She went about her nighttime routine and finally settled in her bed with the dagger placed within arms reach underneath her other pillow. 

Just in case. 

She didn’t like the feeling of being caught off guard. Jaime Lannister had managed just that without even lifting a finger. She was usually always aware of her surroundings but the false sense of security her home provided had shown her that no where was safe if someone really wanted to get to you. 

To say Brienne’s morning was rough was an understatement. First, she had tossed and turned all night barely sleeping wink because every time she had tried a pair of cold green eyes would be staring back at her. every rustle of the trees outside or gurgle of the pipes would make her eyes snap open. it was pathetic if her she knows. She practically dealt with serial killers every day but that was in environment she controlled. 

Something about that specific Lannister’s eyes continued to haunt her far into her day. There were eyes of someone too far gone. Despite the expressions on his face, his eyes held nothing. He had looked at her like he wanted to invite her in and find all his secrets but the funny thing is he had none to hide. Since that night she was constantly leaning between being scared and being curious. 

Secondly, her newest patient Ygritte Freefolk hadn’t said a word to her that whole entire morning that their scheduled meeting took place. Brienne had spent two whole hours in the white, sterile room whilst the young Redhead kept repeating that ‘they knew nothing’ whilst rocking back and forth. 

Brienne had tried everything everything in her arsenal to get the girl to at least say something else but to no avail. The only other time she had even shown any outward reaction was when she had seen Dr. Jon Snow walk past the one way mirror wall. Brienne has to restrain the fiery girl from leaving the room and doing Gods know what to him. 

She had ended the session there and had called the attendants to move Ygritte back to her room. They would try again the next day. Hopefully. 

She sat in her office scribbling notes in her profiles whilst sipping her special blend of black espresso imported from the summer isles, hoping to gain more energy and alertness through the gift that was caffeine. The peaceful tranquility was soon interrupted by an obnoxious knock at her door. 

Brienne sighed before setting down her mug and straightening up her posture. Just because she had a rough morning doesn’t mean everyone else had to know. 

“Come in,” she ordered. 

In came in a distraught looking Margaery being guided by her girlfriend Sansa. The latter was trying her very best not to laugh at the look on her partners face, but seeing a Tyrell being so quiet and demure was not a common sight at all. She deposited margaery on one of brienne’s creamy plush sofa’s before turning to said blonde with a barely contained cheeky grin. 

“Bri, I can’t believe you gave her the Olly case! You’ve traumatised her. Look,” the auburn haired girl pointed in Margaery’s direction. 

Brienne glanced at her usually lively best friend and held back a snort at seeing her stock still form only blinking into blank space. 

“I warned her. That case was going to be a hard one. She was so convinced she had it handled if I simply took her case and look where we are now. It seems both of us have had a shitty morning.”

“You guys are the reason why I’m in a different department completely. I’m hearing stories of cannibals and aronsists. By the seven I would’ve gone mad working here. No offence,” Sansa commented, moving to sit next to margaery, patting her hair as a means of comfort.

“We have good days. More often than not. It’s just these new people we got assigned have already taken their toll. I mean I signed up to help people not have someone almost bite me because I refused to let them leave,” Brienne explained. She got up from her desk and she’s her lab coat to put on a coat. 

“Okay, I’m done looking at my notes for now. I feel a headache incoming. How about we go for an early lunch. My treat. Once Margaery snaps out of it I know she’s going to kick my ass for not telling her the full details of how unhinged that little boy is.” 

“Fine. Since I had to be the first person to hear of the gory details. You owe me two lemon squares from Hotpie’s pattiserie as compensation for the mental images in my fragile head,” Sansa said jokingly as she got up, grabbing Margaery along with her. 

“Alright. Alright. Let’s go I’m starved. I need to get some of Hotpie’s famous wolf rolls before I come back to more meetings.”

The three women scan their cards on the way out of the building and make their way down the cobblestone road towards their favourite cafè. It seemed that the change of environment finally snapped Margaery out of her funk as she grabbed onto Brienne.

“He even told me the best way to flavour the meat so that it tastes good. Brienne he had a spice blend ready for when he murdered his parents!”

As much as they were professionals, they could’nt hold their laughter in at the last sentence. They all burst into laughter. It said something about their humour that something so dark could make the moment funny but they needed something like this. If you got caught up in your work with them too much you’d end up in a very dark space most of the time. You needed that opportunity to laugh sometimes. 

In her laughter, Brienne missed a step and ended up bumping into a solid wall. As the wall moved away she realised it was a wall of muscle belonging to a very human man. Although she couldn’t quite make out his face under the stylish hat he wore, her laughter died down as she moved to apologise. 

“Oh, Gods! I’m sorry for bumping into you that was my fault. Are you alright Sir?”

A velvety deep voice spoke as he lifted his hat slightly revealing the same pair of dangerous green eyes that had been haunting her thoughts for the past few hours. He was handsome, she could even tell him this angle. Frighteningly so. The others looked at her bewildered at her actions. They hadn’t yet recognised who it was they had just encountered. 

“No need to apologise Miss, it was my fault. Be careful out there, someone else might no be so kind. Have a good day,” he murmured, making sure to keep eye contact with her, smirking the whole time before moving around the group of women to continue on his way down the street. 

Her whole body had stayed frozen once again as his voice made shivers go down her spine. His voice was like a heated caress. It’s deep time shook her to her core. 

The horrifying realisation was that it wasn’t in fear. It was in lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re just getting started. Brienne has no clue what she’s gotten herself into and all it took was one look. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter x


	3. Chapter 3

They had lunch.

He was still on her mind.

They all went back to work. 

He was still on her mind. 

She met with another client. Had meetings after meetings.

He was still on her mind.

As she stood chopping up some vegetables on her kitchen island to add to her dinner that evening unsurprisingly, he was still on her mind. 

The way his strong body had been practically immovable when she collided with him. Her tall stature was usually a problem for everyone around her but he dwarfed her by a few inches. Something she had never been used to. 

How he held her for those few seconds with those strong, assured hands. Hands she knew would likely be covered in someone’s else’s blood sooner or later.

The whiff of his scent she caught in passing. He smelt like pure decadence. His scent was intoxicating and as she heard his deep, smooth voice, she craved for more. 

She shook her head at the betraying thoughts. He was a serial killer. An active killer who was currently loose on the streets of Westeros. He’d managed to evade capture from even the best police force Westeros had to offer. If the nights watch, crows division couldn’t catch him then she didn’t who would. 

Everything about him screamed danger to the point hairs stood on the back of your neck when in his presence. Maybe, foolishly, that’s why she was so curious about him. A part of her wanted to know what made him tick. The other part made her want to run to the mountains of the Vale and get as far away as she could. He knew her. He knew where she lived. What she looked like and possibly where she worked. Although, if he was smart enough to be on the run for so long, it wouldn’t take him too long to put two and two together and conclude that she worked at the clinic. 

She has now briefly been near him in the space of two days. All of a sudden he’d now popped up everywhere she turned and for some unknown reason something in her gut told her it wasn’t by mistake. Jaime Lannister didn’t make mistakes. His many murders could attest to that. Everything he left behind was orchestrated. All the facts and evidence known about him were planted just as he wanted. He was using the world as a chess game and he was always 7 steps ahead. He wanted the police to catch him yet they were too stupid to do so. 

Brienne had watched far too many true crime documentaries too know that someone was helping him. Maybe not directly involved with the act of killing but he either had inside men everywhere that would help him or he was being sheltered and protected very very well whilst searching for his next victim. 

She had so many questions. Why her? What did he want with her? Was this the beginning of a game where she was unwillingly made a player? How many more times will they ‘bump’ into each other? When will he grow bored and realise she is no one of great importance and leave her alone. Her death would only pain those closest to her like her family and friends. The world at large wouldn’t care. So, why her? 

So caught up in her mind thinking about the next time she may run into the blonde Adonis, she ended up missing the piece of bell pepper she was slicing and sliced a thin cut into her index finger. It was only the quick hot flash of pain that made her snap out of it and drop the kitchen knife.

“Mother’s sake!,” she muttered, quickly turning back and moving to the sink to hold her bleeding finger under the cold water tap. She stood there watching the crimson coloured water turn clear for a couple of minutes silently berating herself for letting her thoughts make her so careless about her surroundings. How could one man, a man she hasn’t even met properly, cause her to act so out of sorts. Accidents like this never happened. She was always so sure about her actions. Never missing a beat. 

Ever prepared, she bent underneath to one of her cabinets to find a first aid kit and plastered up her cut. Thoughts of Jaime Lannister are forgotten as her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she needed to fix dinner and fast. Not to soon after a plate of seasoned grilled salmon on a bed of vegetables and mashed potatoes sat steaming in front of her accompanied by a glass of Dornish red. She would enjoy this. Anything to do with seafood always reminded her of home. Tarth had the best seafood on that side of the world. 

A while later as she ate her dessert, a call popped up on her laptop requesting a FaceTime chat. It was her older brother Galladon. He never called her this late in the evening. Hopefully everything was alright with the family. She promptly pressed accept and smiled upon seeing the golden locks of her brother. 

“There she is! Hey, Bri!” Her brother enthusiastically greeted her, bright smile and all. 

“I see I’ve been missed. What’s up Gall, you know you’ve never called me around these times.” She replied. 

“Nothing much to be honest. The hospital sent me out to do some neuro work in Meereen. Bri, this place is stunning! Is it bad that I never want to leave,” Galladon gushed with a love struck look in his face.

“Glad you’re liking it. Not like you weren’t treated like a prince in Tarth being the only boy or whatever,” she murmured sarcastically.”

“Not like this I wasn’t!” Her brother argued childishly. “After every surgery they have someone specially ordered to massage your hands and shoulders Bri! Hands and shoulders!”

“Okay…I admit that sounds amazing. Either way you can’t stay there permanently, dad would have a stroke,” she reasoned.

“Why does this family always want to ruin my fun?”

“Because you’re our only brother. If we didn’t ruin your fun who else would we–

“Uh…Bri. Shh Don’t make any sudden movements.” Her brother interrupted their good-natured ribbing as he became deathly still as something caught his attention in the background of Brienne’s home. 

“What do you mean?”

“I think someone’s in your garden,” he whispered quietly. 

Brienne slowly turned around to look in the direction of said garden but nothing was there. She got up to further inspect but all she saw was darkness and the faint yellow glow of the tea lights she had put around the outskirts to make her garden look more homey. 

“There’s nothing there Gall. You must’ve been seeing things.” She sat back down to face her brother once more. 

“Trust me Bri, I know what I saw. Something was in the shadows. Maybe, I’m seeing things but Just…just be careful alright. I know you can take care of yourself which is why I’m not booking the first flight down to king's landing.”

“I promise I’ll keep a look out. I’ve got to go but I’ll text you tomorrow during my break. Love you!”

“Love you too sis. Don’t forget to lock all your doors and windows. I mean it Bri!” He said sternly, blue eyes clouded in concern.”

“I will! Don’t worry too much Alright. Goodnight”

“Night,” and he was gone. 

Brienne finally released the breath she’d been holding. She didn’t want to show her brother that her hackles were raised by him saying he saw something. For the many years since she’s lived in that house, no one had ever broken into her property. She didn’t want to accidentally blurt out that it’s happened before and only one man had managed to do that. 

After the call, she cleared everything away and moved upstairs. She tried to shake off the feeling as best she could. He wouldn’t risk coming back again. Not two nights in a row. He wouldn’t. 

She went about getting ready to settle in for the night. She exited her en-suite and moved to the door to turn off the main light. She was far too tired for anything TV so she wanted to curl up in bed with a good book until she felt sleepy. As she bent down to turn in the lamp, casting her spacious room in a warm glow, her phone lit up suddenly with an incoming call. 

It was an unknown number. 

It wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened to her. Maybe it was someone she knew calling with a new number she reasoned to herself. She picked up the call only to be met with silence. 

“Hello,” she said uncertainty, clouding her voice. 

“………”

The silence continued in making her feel slightly uncomfortable to the point where she was just about to hang up when that voice finally spoke up, causing her heart to speed up.

“Brienne Tarth.” It was simple. Two words. Her name. Yet, the way the velvety voice spoke it, made a tingle go up her spine.

She swallowed a lump in her throat before replying. “Who is this?”

“You know who this is.” His voice sounded sure of himself. Sure and in control. 

“How did you get my number?” 

“Let’s just say the next time you bump into a stranger, check that nothing is missing from your purse,” he said with amusement clear in his voice.

Following his last words Brienne got up from her bed and moved towards her bag rummaging through it. Nothing of importance was missing except her business card. He had taken her business card. The one with her contact details on them. How had he managed to do that without anyone seeing anything? Just who was this man? 

Phone still clutched in her hand she turned towards the window, needing some air. “Why did you call me?

“So serious. You need to learn to relax more. The frown on your face makes you look like more of a wench.”

This revelation made her body turn cold. What did he mean by that?

“You…you can s-see me? Right now?” She asked. She cursed herself for stuttering but the thought that he was out there watching her somehow petrified her. 

“I can see everything. The glow of the light actually compliments your homely looks quite well. You almost look delicate.”

She took a step closer to her window, peering out trying to see anything strange outside. It was a futile attempt as everything was pitch black and the only thing she could see was the full moon out amongst the clear night sky. 

“This ends now. You’ve had your fun. You’ve proved your point, although no one but yourself knows what you’re trying to do here. Please leave me alone. I won’t saying anything to anyone about seeing you.” She tried to put as much courage into her voice as possible. She was fooling absolutely no one. 

“Oh. But I haven’t even started yet . Why are you running away already?” She could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying her fear. 

“I’m not running away. I just want whatever this is to end. I haven’t done anything to you so leave me alone.”

“No, my darling Blonde I don’t think I will.”

“Why?”

“Are you scared Brienne? Scared of me?”

The pause she took before answering was too long. It was answer enough that she was indeed sacred. 

“No. No I’m not.”

He hummed softly as if in contemplation. that simple act made her shiver as she imagined how he must be somewhere out there, looking at her, waiting for any sort of reaction. 

“I think you are my wench. I like when your scared. I can almost taste it,” he purred. His voice had dropped a few octaves causing his words to come out like a deep caress. She had to squeeze her thighs together as just his voice made her core throb. 

“We shall meet again soon. Sweet dreams Brienne,” then he cut the call. 

She slowly lowered the phone from her ear. She couldn’t think straight at that moment. 

What had she just placed herself in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!
> 
> Just what does Jaime have in mind for Brienne?
> 
> Don’t worry my lovelies, Brienne is currently taller than him for a reason all will be revealed in due time, do you not trust me? 😉


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne couldn’t sleep.

Every so often her eyes would snap open into the pitch black darkness of her room and she would turn to look towards the window. 

She had shut the curtains but felt as if his eyes were everywhere. she couldn’t shake him off. The phone call had left a bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn’t funny anymore. She wanted to be left alone.

She was someone’s daughter. Friend. colleague. He couldn’t just choose her to toy with. She mattered to others even if she didn’t to him. 

By the time the morning came around and the birds were chirping Brienne cursed the seven as she sluggishly made her way out of bed and headed to get ready for the morning. today wasn’t going to be a good day. She had back to back sessions booked with her patients, she had to go to gym for her Pilates session and then go to flea bottom market to get some groceries before everything would close. It was a busy day for her and her brain wasn’t firing from all cylinders due to the events of last night. 

She breathed a deep sigh as her body loosened under the jets of her shower. Her specially imported shower gel from the summer isles was specifically designed to invigorate the body. As she breathed in it’s rich mango-lychee blend, her mood started to brighten. She couldn’t let such things continue to take a toll on her. It had only been a few days and yet she was already loosening at the seams. She decided that today was going to be a better day no matter what. 

On her way to work she had stopped and parked before dropping by Hotpie’s Pâtisserie to get herself a giant cup of Meereenese espresso to go. The caffeine would definitely be needed. 

She tapped her card through the electronic barriers and said pleasantries to other clinicians as she moved through the building and made her way to her office. Everything was as normal. This was good. Her morning was going to plan as well as can be. Nothing could stop that. 

She settled at her desk ready to go over her schedule, sifting through the folders and absentmindedly placed her coffee cup down on the desk but with quick reflexes was able to save her drink from spilling altogether when the surface on which she tried to place it wasn’t the soft glass she thought but was an envelope with something bumpy in it. 

Assessing the package very cautiously she felt along the middle to see if she could guess what could possibly be inside. It had no return address nor a name of the sender. Brienne was no great beauty, far from it. So, she could cancel out a secret admirer. 

Deeming the package safe, she ripped it open impatiently and out came a stunning gold necklace with a lion pendant. It was beautifully made with the chain rope style with strands of white gold freaking through and the pendant was finely detailed. Was this meant for her? Who in their right mind would spend let alone even think to gift her such a thing. 

She held it in her trembling hands, treating it with as much tenderness as she could. She kept thinking to herself why the lion until it clicked.

The lion pendant. It wasn’t just a simple design. It wasn’t just random animal selected to make a pretty necklace. 

Jaime. 

The lion was a symbol of the Lannister Family, everyone on the continent had something similar to represent their lineage. He had given her his in the form of a necklace. 

He wasn’t done with her. 

He was marking her. 

This was his way of showing his nonsensical claim to he thought he had put on her. She froze in her chair. necklace still held in her hands. she could’ve off let go then and there but her brain wasn’t letting her get the signal. 

“Dr. Tarth, we need you in room 3.27 for case–“ interrupted a young male voice. She quickly stuffed the necklace in her lab coat just in time as the door to her office was opened revealing her assistant, Podrick.

“Are you alright Dr.Tarth?” Came the question from the slightly confused brunette at the door. He looked at his senior who had a red hue to her face as if she was caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. 

“I-I’m…” she cleared her throat to sound more in control. “I’m fine Pod, what was it you were saying?”

He chose to ignore her slight blunder in speech and answered. “I was just reminding you that you’re needed for your 9:25 appointment.”

She smiled in thanks and nodded as he left. She quickly got up, straightening her lab coat, ignoring the necklace currently burning a hole in her pocket. She grabbed her folder for that specific patient and made her way to leave her office. As she was just about to open the door to room 3.25 her phone vibrated with a message. 

Something in her gut told her it was him. She wasn’t going to answer. He wouldn’t get into her head whilst she was doing her job. Now wasn’t the time.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to see a young man sat calmly with his hands resting in his lap on a single seat sofa opposite her own chair. She took in his neat, nude coloured patient uniform, his long half white- half red hair neatly tied back into a high bun and soulful eyes and was comforted at the fact that this was going to be a very calm session. The young man was one of her calmest patients. 

She smiled at him, to which he reciprocated in his own way by allowing his lip to curl minutely in a smirk and made her way over to sit in the sofa opposite him. Folder opened and pen at the ready she asked her question to one of the worlds most dangerous serial killers to have ever been. 

“Mr H’gar, how are we doing today? After our previous meeting, would you like to continue to tell me about your younger years in Braavos?”

He calmly sat back like he had all the time in the world and crossed his leg over the other, looking at her unflinchingly with his never ending eyes. The black irises making her feel as if he could see through her and he should be the one asking the questions instead.

“A man remembers a simple life spent in Lorath before a young boy was taken to Braavos. A man remembers a young boy being taken in by hooded figures in grey robes. A door, half-white half-black. A young boy was blind to the ways of the world at the time. A little boy was naive to the ways of the many-faced god,” his voice sounded like husky velvet as he recounted his story. Brienne was almost so enthralled she almost forgot to continue writing down her notes. 

Jaqen was one of her more peculiar cases. He always spoke of himself in the third person and never seemed to show any outward expressions. He was probably the most dangerous man that the facility held but never did he ever act out of his calm character. He was always alone yet that was what he preferred. He was charming in his own silent, unverving way that weirdly endeared him to Brienne. 

The meeting continued as so and before she could blink her work day was over. She had been completely engrossed in her work that the necklace was all but forgotten. It wasn’t until she was taking off her lab coat to put in her normal coat that she remembered the jewellery still heavy in her pocket. She contemplated on what to do with it but ended up just placing it in her bag and walking out to head to the gym. She didn’t want to dwell on it just yet. Her overthinking will most likely crash into her when she’s in the privacy of her own home. 

After a strenuous Pilates season, Brienne was all stretched out and sweaty. She’d made up her mind that food shopping would be a tomorrow problem. All she wanted was to order in some comfort food and take well-needed bubble bath with her favourite book.

She was thinking about all these nice things she could do to treat herself once she got home as she held her car keys exiting the gym. What she was wasn’t expecting was to collide straight into a giant red-headed muscular man outside the gym doors. She cursed for seemingly the hundredth time that day as she knew that she probably resembled death right at that moment and here a handsome man was just stood there at the absolute wrong time.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I seem to be crashing into everyone this week. Are you alright?” She said as she stumbled back and tried to regain her composure. 

“No apologies needed. I was actually here waiting for you.” The red headed Viking like man replied.

She looked at him in surprise. What did he want with her. He was probably going to ask about one of her friends or something. It was never about her. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean for it to come out as creepy as it seemed,” he seemed so nervous. It was cute.

“It’s alright,” she assured him, tucking her hair behind her ears in an effort to try and be somewhat more feminine than how she probably looked. She looked back up at him with her stunning blue eyes “what was it you wanted?”

“I just meant that I keep seeing you around this gym.… and I’ve seen your form and your strength and it’s insane. You’re amazing,” he gushed.

“Thank you,” she said shyly. she was greatful for the compliment but took it as a grain of salt. She knew how she looked and how imposing her physique was. She was by no means ‘amazing’.

“I mean it. I swear. I’ve been working up the courage to see if…”

“Yes?”

“If you’d want to grab something to eat with me this Friday at this new hole-in-the-wall bar I found not far from here? 

“I-I uhhh… I would love to. That sounds great!” She replied smiling brightly. 

The red head sighed in relief and jokingly swiped his brow causing them both to laugh a little. 

“Great! That’s… I’m glad you said yes. I’ll just give you my number and we’ll speak closer to the time. I’m Tormund. Tormund Giantsbaneby the way,” he introduced, holding up his hand for her to shake.

Giant indeed. She quickly wondered if every part of him was giant before snapping out of it. Gosh, she needed a form of relaxation and fast. Her brain shouldn’t be thinking lustful thoughts right now. 

She smiled and grabbed his hand with her own hiding her shiver as she felt how cold his hand was despite their respective time spent in the gym. 

“Brienne Tarth. Very nice to meet you Tormund,” she said warmly, taking down his number.”

They chatted for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes before she drove away home. She was giddy for the first time in a very long time. Everything went out her mind as she thought of what she was going to wear and how she was going to scream to her best friends down the phone. They needed to know she had got asked out. She had to refrain herself from skipping to her front door because she was so happy. It was just one date but, she had never been asked on in since she had moved to kings landing. 

She wasn’t exactly top of anyone’s list considering her looks. So, sue her, she could be afforded a couple minutes to enjoy being desired for once. 

She was happily humming to herself, doing a little jig here and there on her way to take a shower to get rid of the sweat and stench of the gym when her phone buzzed once again.

Her mood went from happy to scared in a matter of two seconds as she peered at her personal messages for the first time that day. 

‘Did you like the necklace?’ It read. she rolled her eyes at that and decided not to reply. 

It was the second message that shook her a little.

‘A date? Interesting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo Jaime knows!
> 
> Just as Brienne was happy about finding herself a little sugar. Damnnn a girl can’t get nothing can she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry for the late update I’ve been so busy. I feel so bad leaving you guys for so long especially those I promised a quicker update. 
> 
> I have way more free time now so hopefully more frequent updates.
> 
> Here’s a way longer chapter for you guys as my thanks for sticking by me despite my timings. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! x

As Jaime fingers tapped against the screen writing that last message he knew that she wouldn’t reply. He had got what he wanted and that was to be in her head. He loved the idea that he was all she could think about. That he could interrupt her whole day and put it on pause. He wanted to be on her mind, always. 

Since he first laid eyes on her he noticed the spark in her surprisingly mesmerising cerulean eyes. She didn’t cower from him although he knew she was scared. They were always scared. He wanted to leave her alone after that but the defiant look she had given him as she faced him head on triggered something in him. As much as she looked at him with fear and disdain, there was something innocent in her gaze. He didn’t remember the last time someone used that word to describe him. She was pure, untainted, trusting. 

He wanted to stain that blank white canvas red. 

He wanted to possess her.

He wanted to consume all of her and leave her with nothing. He would take all she had to give and take more even as she begged for him to stop. He wanted to hurt her in the sweetest of ways but he didn’t do sweet. 

He wanted more. 

He wanted her. 

At first he stayed around her as a way to just toy with her because she dared to not shy away from him. His others victims basically offered up their souls if it would mean keeping their hearts beating. Unfortunately for them he wasn’t the one of the seven. He didn’t have any mercy to give. He was very proud of his reputation thank you very much. 

He chose to stay in Kings landing to see just how strong her will was. If she would bow. If she would bend. If she would break. 

They always did in the end and she will be his most treasured toy.

He imagined her spread out beneath him on his giant bed. Hair spread like a halo over red satin sheets. Everything bared to him. Her body quivering from need as he caressed her body with his hands still warm, tinted with red. Leaving crimson trails all over her. Leaving his mark all over. Her, completely at his mercy. The pendant glistening from her neck just resting above her perfect set of breasts. Rising and falling with every breath. Her eyes still defiant. Still trying to fight him eventhough they both know they were too far gone. 

He could feel himself becoming hard at the thoughts in his head and decided he needed to get some air before he would do something that would frighten her off for good and that’s not what he wanted. 

He got up and walked over to giant glass doors to access his balcony overlooking the city. His penthouse was gifted to him by his dear brother Tyrion as a place of refuge. His little genius brother was aware of crimes and tried to protect him still. He used it to hide out and watch the whole city go through the motions from the time the sun was at its highest and brightest in the sky till the stars came out with a blanket of darkness to cover the city. 

As he breathed in the crisp night air he hummed to himself. His fingers itched once again to be coated in the richest of crimson blood. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of swiping his dagger ‘widow’s wail’ across another’s neck.

To see the light slowly fade away from a persons eyes. To feel their futile attempts at escaping and then hear the hitch in their throat when they realise they can’t. To hear their pleading and nonsensical cries as they meet their fate after having done the most despicable things in life. Sometimes there was even a smooth process as they accepted their fate. It brought a sweet smile to jaime’s face. Frankly, he was doing the world a favour. He was getting rid of the degenerates, perishing the evil, cleansing the soul of this rancid city. They should be on their knees praising him, instead they fear him. 

Looking down at the city he felt like a king. All this land was his to do with as he pleased and no one would ever catch him. He had allies everywhere. little spiders that would whisper through the walls of the city, spilling every dirty little secret that had ever been. He was always aware . Always one step ahead and it would stay that way until he decided he had his fill. He wasn’t done just yet. 

He gazed straight at the lights that illuminated the houses and streets and thought of Brienne once again. She was going on a date. A fickle thing really but It grated his nerves. A date meant she would have another on her mind and not him. Another in her body that wasn’t him. Another in her soul. That wouldn’t do. She clearly didn’t grasp his previous message with the lion pendant. He shook his head in amused disappointment. She was smarter than this. She had to understand. 

She was his. 

His to play with. His to torture. His to consume. 

He would make her understand.   
After all one word was enough for the wise.

Unfortunately for Brienne the date would have to be postponed for a while due to emergencies and absences at work. Sansa had just lost her father so, had to go back up north along with her cousin Dr Snow and his partner Daenerys to be with family and Margaery of course went with her for emotional support. More of a workload was placed on her as she had cases to take over until her best friends and other colleagues got back. 

After many apologies which he understood and thankfully didn’t take to heart. They managed to grab brief coffee and cafè dates here and there. Sometimes they would meet at the gym and train together. it wasn’t the dates she had envisioned but she would take it. Tormund was a lovely man. 

He was goofy, and cheeky. He was slightly crazy in a good way but calm and encouraging when it was required. He constantly complimented her to which she tried time and time again to brush off but he wouldn’t relent. she knew it was bad to place your self-esteem on others but the way he seemed to regard her and place her in this new light like she was something worth being treated like a princess 

In all her bliss she had pushed Jaime to the back of her mind and refused to acknowledge him. Something he didn’t seem to like as murders began occurring one after the other every time her and Tormund would meet up. She knew it was him , that is wasn’t just a coincidence. He was trying to get her attention in his very dangerous and childish way. She said it before and she’ll say it again, she won’t give in to the demands of Jaime Lannister. He would learn to leave her alone. She had her life to live that wasn’t to be controlled by him. 

So, she watched the news. Saw the body count pile up. Shivered at the images of blood and torture. Whispered her condolences to families that would never see their loved ones again. Theorised who could be behind them with colleagues all whilst being fully aware of who and why they were committing such heinous crimes. She did all this and plastered a smile on her face while continuing on with life as if normal. 

No matter how many self-care treatments she gave herself there weren’t enough face masks, spa days, wine-tasting in the world for her to ignore the draining effects his actions were leaving on her. She couldn’t help but feel those deaths were on her hands. She knew how to stop them, but knew that he wouldn’t stop. She felt the constant images take a toll on her as the more she went on spending time with tormund the more in a vicious state the police found the bodies. 

Finally, something great came around to pull her out of her funk. It was finally time for Brienne to have her first official big date with Tormund. They had been texting constantly finding out different things about each other and Brienne could say she was pleasantly surprised with him. He looked like a man who wasn’t interested in anything beyond surface level but much to her delight he was everything she had been looking for. 

Tormund was a very hard-working man. He owned his own weapons making business and after a talk about her favourite tales in history he promised he would bring her to his workshop one day and they would forge a sword together just like her the one her hero in the legends had SIr Arthur Dayne. Her eyes sparkled at the thought, Tormund would gift her, her very own morning star. She had to stop herself from launching herself at him in a ferocious hug when he suggested it over a shared slice of Yi Tish coconut redbean cake during another short date at Martell’s boulangerie.

Everthing from the past couple of weeks were pushed aside. Tonight, would be all about her and having a good time with fun person. Currently Brienne was on FaceTime to her best friends once again holding up outfit after outfit to get their opinions. She huffed after they said no and went to look for other options. 

“By the seven, guysss! We need to pick something. Tormund will be here soon and I can’t go out in a towel.” She complained as she discarded more tops to the floor in her walk-in. 

“Well, excuse us for wanting you to look good on your date with Mr. Tall, Red and beefy,” joked margaery through the phone screen. 

Brienne turned once again to the phone and lifted up two shirts. One white, long sleeved and cropped with a cute neckline to show off just enough without coming across as too much. The other a black, slinky cropped top with flowly quarter length sleeves and some loose ends at the bottom that can be tied around her stomach. 

“We’re just going to a little burger joint. It’s even meant to be casual Marge,” she reasoned with her friend. “Now, Which one?” She asked as she held them up for inspection. 

This was like the 15th item they had gone through. She was running out of choices and fast. It wasn’t like she went out of her way to buy date appropriate clothes when she was never the girl to get asked out in dates either. 

Her two friends look at her choices with serious expressions, looking at her then tops then back at her again before looking at each other in a silent conversation. 

“Come one girls! I’m not looking for another outfit. It’s one of these. Now, please, before i give up and wear my brothers old university hoodie. Which? One?” She pleaded. She was at the end. She didn’t have much patience left. 

They both each other one final look then mid in agreement. “The white one,” they said in unison. 

“Thank the Mother. Okay! I’ll go with the white one,” Brienne said as she dropped the black top and walked over to her full mirror holding up the top to her body. “Maybe pair It with a nice pair of high waisted jeans and cute shoes?”

“Wear those blue jeans I got you last summer. The one that made your butt look even more delicious,” chimmed Sansa with a mischievous tone. 

Brienne rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. “Girl, you must have me confused with another Brienne because my butt is not what people would describe as delicious.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at her comment. She opened her mouth to counter her friends comment but was beaten by her girlfriend. “Bri, don’t be ridiculous. You go to the gym and they have mirros. Have you not seen how good your body looks. Even I have to stop myself from trying to bite your butt cheek like a ripe peach.”She replied to which Sansa nodded her head in agreement. 

Brienne blushed at her friends comment. “You guys are just saying that because you have no shame.” She joked back to which they shrugged. They really can’t be helped. She scanned one of her drawers for said jeans and quietly selected them not acknowledging the matching pair of knowing smirks on the screen. 

“After a century. We finally have something ladies. Alright I’m going to try on the outfit and try to wrestle my hair into something decent. Wish me luck!” She grinned at the camera. 

“Good luck! oh! And Brienne remember you don’t need to cake your face. A simple look with subtle eyeliner will make those eyes pop. Your beautiful without anyways, Tormund will fall over himself once he sets his eyes on you,” Margaery complimented causing Brienne to send her a grateful smile. 

She knew compared to her friends she wasn’t the prettiest flower in the garden. Deep down it was always nice to hear some words of encouragement even if she had trouble believing compliments most of the time. 

Thank you Marge,” she whispered, eyes slightly misty. “Thank you too San.” 

“Our pleasure. Have fun tonight Bri!” Then the call disconnected and Brienne was left to get ready for before time ran out. 

She was applying a final layer of clear lipgloss when her doorbell rang. 

“Shit! He’s here!” She cursed to herself out loud. She spritzed herself with a floral scent from the summer isles, grabbed a small purse with everything she needed, checked herself over one last time and made her way to the door. 

“Wow! You look beautiful Brienne,” The red headed man complimented as he took in her appearance. Her toned midriff created in the gym was highlighted by the top. Her shapely, Amazonian tier level legs were hugged in form fitted jeans. Her blonde locks were styled wavy giving it that wind-swept look. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

She looked down almost shyly still not used to the compliments. “Thank you Tormund. You look very handsome tonight.”

“I must look terrible on all the other days then,” he said playfully as he led her to his car.

Brienne looked up at him in horror thinking she had said something insentive. “Oh! Gods, I didn’t mean–“

“Brienne, relax. I was only teasing you.” He interrupted, chuckling as they entered the car and got settled in. 

She blew out a mock sigh of relief. “Guess I’m just a little nervous,” She revealed, giving a nervous chuckle.

He reached a hand over to give hers a comforting squeeze. “We can be nervous together. Let’s just go have a good time with some burgers and some drinks. I might even let you beat me at a game of darts if you’re good,” he winked at seeing her expression turn from nervous to mock indignation.

“You wish! No man has ever beaten me at a game of darts. You’re on!” She challenged. They both chuckled at their fighting words and wrapped their pinkies in a promise of a competitive game of darts when the time came and set about to their destination. 

The next few hours was spent in blissful joy. Brienne loved the bar. She had the best burger she had ever tasted. They spoke about anything and everything, their bodies becoming more relaxed with every bottle of beer. They bantered and spent so long on their dart competition that they even drew a crowd of fans. Men and women betting to see who would win. 

As the final bullseye landed, it was Brienne that would be the winner of the night. She and the crowd cheered whilst her opposition jokingly booed. He bought her another round as congratulations and then brought her up on a wooden stage so that they could belt out 90’s westerosi pop songs in true tone death fashion. They didn’t care one bit. Her confidence was at an all time high with him by her side. 

Brienne was on cloud nine throughout the whole night. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her jaw probably hurt from being pulled so much. Tormund had been nothing but respectful and a great date. He kept the mood light and fun and he never forced or expected anything from her. They had only shared an excited hug when she won the darts game and he had lifted her to spin her around and laid a quick kiss in her cheek. 

Sadly, all good thing must come to an end. The date had to come to end as the bar needed to close for the night and Tormund needed to head home early to get started in a big order of swords for some braavosi company in the morning. 

He drove her back to her house and they stayed for a few minutes longer not wanting to part just yet. 

“I had a really great time tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever had such fun,” she gushed, gazing at the picture they took from the bar’s photobooth.

“Me too! Must say if I was to lose at darts to anyone. I’m glad it was you, my lady.”

“M’not a lady,” she muttered, shyly looking down. She felt him move his hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear causing her to look up. 

“You’re a lady to me Brienne. No matter what anyone else says.”

She was so taken aback by his action and the deep look which he stared at her. Is this what it was like to finally have someone genuinely interested in you? She couldn’t believe this was her life right now. A handsome man was in front of her treating her like she was something to be held gently. she’s never felt that before. 

She smiled at him and turned towards the door to head into her house but hesitated for a quick second before turning to give Tormund a quick, sweet kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight, Tormund.”

“Goodnight, my lady.” 

Then she was out the door and quickly unlocking her door before entering her house in a quick flurry before she lost her nerve and turned around. She had missed Tormund’s pleased expression thrown her way as he said goodbye. 

Brienne stood with her back to the door and took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. She was never that forward. Ever. Men usually tried to keep away from as much physical contact with her as possible. Yet, here Tormund was. She didn’t know how to navigate being so outwardly liked and her brain short-circuited after the kiss. It was on impulse. She wanted a way to show him that she appreciated his efforts. 

She sighed like a schoolgirl who had just been asked out by her crush. Oh gods, she couldn’t wait to tell her friends. They would freak out. It seemed being at home made her start to comedown from the events of earlier as she started to feel tired. She decided not to linger and headed upstairs towards her bedroom. 

She opened the door and flicked on the light completely missing who else was in the room with her. It wasn’t until she caught movement in her peripheral that she saw him. It may have been naive of her but she thought she had seen the last of him around her. That ignoring him would’ve worked. 

On the far side of her room sat Jaime Lannister on her bedside chair. His hair disheveled, clothes dirtied, face littered with bloody stains. His necklace that he had gifted her dangling from his fingers. Fingers that were still very bright red, still dripping with blood. He’d just finished another kill and broke into her place she deduced in her mind, taking her eyes slowly over his form.

He didn’t seem at all in a rush. He had been waiting for her. They considered each other in complete silence. 

“Wench.” 

One word.

One word from his dangerously delicious voice is all it took for Brienne to spring into action. She tried to dive and reach for oathkeeper but Jaime beat her too it and threw it away to the other side of the room before she could reach for it. 

She tried to move away from the bed to get it but he managed to tackle her instead. To her surprise she noticed that he wasn’t taller than her like she saw on their first encounter. This must’ve been how he fooled the public, by altering his physical appearance but by bit until they walked passed him with no care. He was shorter by a few inches and this tidbit of information gave her the extra spur she needed to headbutt him and run to the dagger. 

Too bad he was faster and grabbed her by her waist taking them both to the floor before her fingers could wrap around the blade’s handle. They continued to struggle for a while, one gaining the upper hand than the other. Brienne fought with everything she could in that moment, almost with a feral like intensity as she cried out and howled until he managed to pin her down, restricting her movements.

They both breathed heavily as she looked at his smirking face with nothing but fire in her eyes. This only seemed to make him smile wider. He stared at her with a serious expression for a full minute as she struggled underneath him. His solid weight trapping her. 

He raised a hand and began to lightly caress her face, the touch causing her to twitch as she felt the trails of blood on her cheeks his fingers left in their wake. She snapped her head viciously to the side in hopes that it would shake his fingers off but as always her defiant behaviour didn’t have the desired affect. Jaime, forcefully turned her head to look down at her face. His stomach twisted with a strange feeling as he saw his victims blood painted on his toy. 

He moved from her cheeks and trailed his hand down to her throat to gently rest there all while maintaining eye contact with her. He could see the hatred burning for him in her eyes and almost moaned out loud. This is what he wanted. Her attention all on him again. no matter the emotion, she was with him. He would be all she thought about. 

In a show of sadistic pleasure he went from holding to squeezing her throat, causing her face to go from proud to gasping for air. His eyes gleaming with joy and he watched her struggle. He made sure to lock his eyes with hers, ignoring her pleasing look before speaking. 

“Why were you ignoring me, wench?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I’m truly so sorry for being away from this fic for so long. 
> 
> I just had a moment of writers block mixed with a lack of want to write anything. I am back with a more detailed idea of how I want this fic to go so I hope you’ll be patient with me and still stick with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know your thoughts xx

Brienne became paralysed with fear as she realised that the dagger was too far out of reach. There was no use extending her fingers since Jaime had made sure she wouldn’t get to it. She turned her head to grasp at his hands as they tightened around her throat. Her face started blooming an alarming shade of red as her airways were cut off. 

Jaime was looking at her with an almost desperate plea in his eyes as he continued to question her.

“Is ignoring me so easy for you Brienne?”

“Do I mean so little. Those lives I take, do you not care?” 

His grip was extremely strong and whatever she did he wasn’t moving. The more she scratched away at his hands, the more he tightened his hold. He held her beneath him and made sure her body had no way to escape. she was all out of options. 

She felt all the air be blocked in her lungs and her vision began to swim as black dots filled her line of sight. She knew she needed to surrender to him, if just for a moment. This was to save her life. She laid limp which calmed something in him as he felt her stop struggling. 

“Are you ready to answer me, Brienne?” He demanded. His hair fell forward covering some of his face but his eyes still held the same feral look. 

He wasn’t hiding from her right now. He was openly showing a side of him that would otherwise be looked at with fear and judgement. Do not be mistaken, this wasn’t one of those times where he could be comforted and he would calm down. This was a trigger point. He was on the edge and one wrong word or action by Brienne would push him to do more harm to her than good. 

She needed to play this smart and the only way to get Jaime to calm down was to do what he said. All the fight left dimmed from her eyes. There was no other choice. She looked into his eyes as she shook with fear and nodded frantically in hopes that he would release her throat as soon as possible before she really did pass out. Who knows what would happen then,

He stared at her for a few more seconds breathing harshly but relented. He uncurled his fingers slowly noticing the trails of red that he left behind and heat pooled at his stomach knowing that she would most likely have bruises shaped like his fingers. 

She would carry his mark. 

His.

Call him petty. Call him a child. He didn’t want to share what was his. Knowing she had been with Tormund had made Jaime want to bring the whole of King’s Landing to its knees. He didn’t like being ignored. 

He pointedly made sure to run his fingers lightly over the marks he had left behind. His gaze grew sharper watching as she shuddered at the featherlight touches. Even with her defiance he could still get a reaction out of her. 

As soon as he moved off her body Brienne scrambled away from him, clasping her neck trying to breath in as much needed air as much as she could. She moved to the other side of her room, back against the wall and locked her eyes onto Jaime just in case he did something crazier than almost choke her out. 

He eyed her for a few seconds before getting up from the floor, reaching for the dagger because he knew she wouldn’t stay still for long. He needed to speak and she needed to listen. He sat on her bed, leaning forward on his elbows as he dangled the dagger between his fingers. He watched it sway side to side like a pendulum. It was almost calming in a sense.

It’s in that moment where she truly had time to take him. Feral state and all. He’s not okay. He’s unhinged. Even analysing him through her psychological lense, Jaime Lannister was a very strong peculiar case. She didn’t know why he did what he did or if he cared about the consequences. Why he bothered worth her at all, it was a mystery to everyone but him. 

She swallowed despite her throat feeling raw and licked her cracked lips. It took her awhile to finally calm her racing heart and be able to look a  
the man in front of her. She noticed the red scratches and dried blood all over his hands and face and decided to act. 

“I c-can help with that,” she stuttered out, internally cursing at her blunder. Yet at the same time could you blame her. A serial killer was in her home, on her bed, dangling a dagger like it wasn’t the most intimidating thing in the world. 

Her eyes tracked thre blood stains making it clear to him what she was talking about. He looked at her once again trying to decipher her possible motive. Since this whole chase began, she had never taken any initiative to come into contact with him. He wasn’t stupid, not by any means.

His jaw clenched and unclenched as he mulled over his choices.

“Don’t do anything stupid, wench. I would hate to show you why I’m truly feared.” His words held no to ear change. His voice didn’t go a pitch below or above. His voice remained the same. Cold and unforgiving, like what he had just told her was nothing but the truth. He meant every word and wouldn’t hesitate to use pain to make her understand. 

Brienne nodded her head once and with a serious expression got up and made her way to her ensuite. She didn’t want to blast the room with light since she was recovering from almost being rendered unconscious so opted for turning on the lights that surrounded the mirror that hung above the sink. It filled the bathroom and half her bedroom with a warm light, almost giving a false sense of comfort and home. It was a stark contrast to what she had just endured in complete darkness a few minutes ago. 

She moved towards the mirror and almost gasped out loud upon seeing her appearance. She couldn’t believe this was the same woman that had been on a date a few hours prior. It hurt to look at what she was right now. Her usually stunning blue eyes were dull, bloodshot and exhausted. Her hair was a complete birds nest. Her shirt that she had managed to keep pristine was stained slightly. Her skin a mixture between pale and blush red. Most of all it was her neck that had her do a double take. 

Maybe it was in the moment, with adrenaline pumping through her veins but it never registered to her how much strength Jaime was using to hold her down. She hadn’t felt the pain of his fingers digging into her neck, she had just felt her breathing being slowly cut off as the minutes ticked by. 

Brienne raised her hand not towards her neck but in the direction of the mirror. She her reflection with her index finger, turning her head this way and that. Taking in the dried blowsy fingermarks and the forming bruises on her neck, she became choked up with emotion. Shame and disappointed, maybe a hint of fear clogging her airway. 

Just what had she become.

Since she could walk she had been knocking bullies out of her life with one hand behind her back and now a hurricane had entered her life and had rendered her to…this. This wasn’t her but yet it was like he was the pied piper and he controlled how she reacted. like he was inside her head. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered to her reflection, giving a bitter smile as she continued to look at her herself. For the first time in her life, the person who did all the saving, didn’t know how to save herself. 

Movement from Jaime made her instantly straighten up and clear her throat of any suppressed emotion. She didn’t need to look back out the room to know he was eyeing what could be seen of her through the doorway. she bent down reaching for one of her bathroom cupboards and bought out a large ceramic bowl. It had been used in the past to treat her more deeper cuts after sword and fencing classes. 

She filled up the bowl with warm water and grabbed a fresh hand towel from a shelf and the first aid kit bag before carefully balancing it out all the way to where Jaime was still seated. She approached him slowly like you would a startled wild animal, careful to make sure her steps were steady and that he could see everything she held in her arms. He didn’t show any outward reaction. He just continued to look at her with an intensity only he could manage. 

She kneeled onto her knees, her mind instantly focusing on that fact that it seemed like a very submissive position but she pushed it way back to the forgotten wastelands of her brain. This wasn’t the time.

Nothing was said as she reached for the hand towel and moved to submerge it into the bowl of water. 

“I’m just going to wash away the blood and grime,… okay. Nothing else.” She voiced out to him. 

She had no idea why she had to fill the silence between them but the fact that he had yet to say anything more than a threat made the back of her neck tingle. 

Maybe subconsciously she was using a tactic to get him to trust her. Even for a this little bit. 

She rung out the excess water and gently moved forward towards the bed. She was slowly reached forward and moved his golden locks away from his face. Stilling for a second as he took a deep breath then continued once his shoulder slumped back down into a seemingly relaxed posture. She thanked the seven in that moment for her training, otherwise her steady hands would’ve been shaking like leaves. 

Calm and collected she started wiping away at his face. She gently removed the blood splatters from his cheeks. Rinsed out her towel, then moved on to his forehead, washing away the evidence so carefully it felt like caresses to Jaime. He continued to watch her as she cared for him softly. His brain already rejoicing at the fact that all she was focused on was making him feel better. Making sure he was okay.

Brienne resisted the urge to stay on any part of his face that were unjustifiably handsome. She didn’t linger when her fingers brushed against his cheek, the stubble a nice change of texture not did pause when she felt the soft touch of his lips under her fingertips when she wipes around his mouth and jaw. She did her job, jaw clenched and gaze focused. 

Once finished she moved down to place the towel in the bowl of reddish water when his hand came out of nowhere and held her forearm in a strong grip. She was on the edge as much as him. 

She was tired. Physically and mentally drained. She didn’t want to be manhandled right now. 

She wrestled her arm out of his grip, missing how he grinned at her show of fight and dropped the towel into the bowl rather loudly, not caring if the water would splash out and stain her lovely carpet. 

She dropped her head and sighed. One long, and deep sigh before looking up directly into his eyes. 

He held back a smirk at seeing such a show of ferocity and determination. This is what he liked to see. 

“Why me, Jaime?” She asked. Voice steady and clear. There was no emotion. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

In normal circumstances he would’ve acted like his little brother and made a joke. A murder joke. One that was only funny to him but he didn’t. Jaime looked directly into her eyes and even moved closer, so close he could start to smell the fear start to creep up her body again. Just the way he loved it.

“You’re mine.” He answered as plainly and as truthfully as he could. He couldn’t understand what she wasn’t getting. Had he not made that obivous.

Her jaw ticked yet she didn’t move. 

“That’s not what I asked. I asked you why, me?” She repeated. 

He looked at her whole face and smirked. His lips slightly tilting to the side. Didn’t she know by asking some questions she involved herself deeper into this game. 

Silly, Brienne. He wouldn’t leave her after this. this was only the beginning. He had much greater plans for the both of them. 

He lifted his hand and reached out to stroke the side of her face, smirk still in place as he noticed as she flinched at his touch. She was so reactive to him without even trying. If this was what she was like when they were strangers, how would she react if he touched when they would be closer. 

“Let’s play a little game, my Brienne.” He suggested as he traced her face and laid a finger under her chin, forcing her to remain looking at him.

She felt her resolve slowly slip away but even if it was a smidgen of information. She had to try everything she had in her Arsenal to gain it from him.

She couldn’t do much but nod her head in agreement. He frowned and moved his hand to tap her cheek three times. 

“Use your words,” he commanded in a smooth, low tone.

“Okay.”

One word. That is all she cared to give him and surprisingly he smiled in acceptance. 

He moved to hold her face again before he continued. “  
I’ll give you three answers as to why I’ve chosen you and you need to tell me which is a lie.”

She opened her mouth to object, clear confusion clouding her face but he cut off by placing a finger across her lips.

“Aht. Aht. I didn’t say this game was optional, did I?” He questioned in amusement but it held a slight clipped edge to it. 

She instantly picked up on the tone change and knew she had to tread very carefully else she would set him off and she wouldn’t get anything from him.

“Okay.”

He smiled once again. She was learning quickly. Smart girl she was, his girl.

He dropped her face and moved away from the bed, leaving her kneeling on the floor as he slowly started walking around her spacious room. The dagger remained on the bed like he knew she wasn’t going to try anything with his back turned. It wouldn’t be the honourable thing to do. 

He was far more concerned with touching her trinkets. Touching the items gifted to her by loved ones. Touching the items that made her who she was. All without a single care given. Almost like he was browsing a dinner menu. 

He came across a framed photo of her and her siblings on a boat in Tarth. Glowing smiles looking back at him, yet he felt nothing. Not for her. For them. 

“Number one .” He started off, staring at the photo in his hands. 

She never moved from her spot but she turned her head to the side, to show him she was listening. 

“When you saw me for the first time your first reaction wasn’t to cower. It was to stand tall and face me. It was to look into the eyes of a lion and challenge to see what it does. It made curious. To uncover if that was truly your nature. Or if you were a lamb instead, hiding in wolf’s clothing.” He finished. Moving across to the side of the room to pick up a small keychain of a three headed dragon. Daenerys had gotten it for her when she visited her family on dragonstone. 

As he considered the little souvenir he felt disgust that his Brienne would associate with the likes of that dragon family. That would soon be fixed, sweetling. He thought to himself. 

“Number two.” He continued, jangling the key chain obnoxiously. 

“I’m fascinated by your beauty. Do not be fooled, I am aware you are rather an unsightly woman. However, you possess rare qualities of beauty that call to me like a beacon. I want it for myself.” He confessed, still not turning in her direction but knowing she reacted to his words by a change in her breathing. 

She indeed liked the second reason, he deduced. 

He moved back towards her so abruptly she startled and turned back to face the bed. He did something that surprised her even more. He knelt behind her frame and moved closer to move her hair to the side, exposing her long, strong and pale neck.

“Number three,” he whispered. Just a few inches shy of her ear. His warm breath making her hairs stand on end at the back of her neck. For a hot second she traitorously wanted him to press his warmth into her back. Just for a second. 

She didn’t move an inch. 

She had no clue what he was planing. His hands disappeared for a second before returning.

“I chose you because everything you are I crave to possess. That righteousness of yours, I want it. That goodness, I want it. Your attention, I crave it.” He finished. 

As he said those final words. He clasped his mark over her neck once again. He had found it whilst she was in the bathroom and was particularly enraged that she had treated it so carelessly but refrained from acting out. She didn’t know any better. She couldn’t possibly be testing his will so quickly into their meeting. 

She gasped as she felt the cool gold settle over her neck. The heavy weight hanging, almost pulling at her. In another life this would’ve been a romantic moment, poetic even. Sadly for her, this wasn’t that.

“Ja-…wh-what–“ she tried to ask but the words died out on her tongue as he held her hair tightly in his fist. He jerked her head back towards him. 

“If my necklace comes of your neck. Your pretty little plaything will lose his.” He threatened, cold as the Long night. 

He didn’t give her a chance to reply before he got up. First aid kit forgotten and made his way out her bedroom. Stopping before he was completely encased in the pitch darkness of the hallway.

“Remember the game, my Brienne. Find my lie. Don’t forget it,” he warned, his voice managing to be both threatening and yet contained a velvety low baritone to it.

He disappeared downstairs, hopefully to leave. Leaving a confused and shaking Brienne behind still on the floor. 

Once she heard the front door shut herknees gave out. She lost all the strength she had mustered and she collapsed halfway onto the end of the bed, burying her face where Jaime had been. 

She hated herself because despite everything. Despite what had just happened. 

Blame it on a moment of weakness. 

She found herself breathing in his scent. 

What she was searching for she didn’t know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo my lovelies! I’m back again with another update. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta reader - LadyAmara2381 ❤️ Thanks to her future chapters will no longer be riddled with my mistakes.

Jaime had just gotten back to his apartment still thinking over the events that happened prior. He’d hoped that Brienne would play along with his game, not that she had a choice. 

He went over to the bar and served himself a glass of Braavosi bourbon before walking across the room to the double glass doors of his balcony. As he stood outside, breathing in the warm air of that evening, he honestly felt nothing but pride. He was not ashamed of his actions. To be honest shame or remorse were emotions he had never held. 

He reached up to touch his face, the image of Brienne delicately wiping it with care coming to the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t help but smirk as he took a sip of the strong alcohol, ignoring the burn as it slid down his throat. 

“You went to go see her didn’t you?”, a voice behind him said, interrupting his train of thought. 

There was only one other person in the world that knew his location, so it wasn’t a shock to him when he turned around and saw his little brother facing him with a look of disappointment. 

“Who is it that you speak of?” Jaime replied with a certain level of smugness. He left the balcony and joined Tyrion inside, as he chose to settle against the spacious couch. 

Tyrion raised an unimpressed brow and his frown deepened as he took in his older brother. “Do not play stupid, brother. It does not become you.” This was no laughing matter. Tyrion was not in the mood to joke.

He had accepted many things when it came to Jaime, all his mistakes and flaws. He had tolerated and adapted to life the best he could, despite the choices his older brother had made up until this point. He couldn’t understand this infatuation with a stranger Jaime had suddenly developed, but he knew he had to get him to stop and leave her alone, less he exposed himself once and for all. Jaime knew the risks, if he were to get caught it was either life at the wall at best, or death by beheading at worst.

“You go out in the day, you don’t dispose of your kills, and you end up at that poor woman’s house, lurking around like the rats around our capital.” He badgered on. 

It was Jaime’s turn to become serious as his jaw ticked with annoyance. He wasn’t a fool. Despite his mishaps they still couldn’t find him even after all these years. 

“I’m assuming this is heading somewhere, and you’re not finished?",he asked as he drained the rest of the bourbon. If Tyrion was going to pester him the rest of the night he definitely needed more alcohol.

“Not even close,” his little brother replied, taking a seat opposite him and fixing him with a glare. Jaime made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand, indicating he should continue. Tyrion had to make his point concise and fast if he were to keep his brothers full attention.

“Jaime what you’re doing…what you’re feeling, it isn’t infatuation. It isn’t a crush. It isn’t love. None of what you're doing to that woman is love.” He noticed his brother tensing his shoulders as he spoke the truth but chose to continue. He needed to hear this. 

“Have you forgotten who you are? What you do? Where you’re most likely going to end up? Jaime, you were never capable of love. You can’t force someone to lo–“

“Stop talking.” Jaime interrupted. The older man held a thunderous expression as Tyrion's words hit a little closer to home with every sentence. 

“You think terrorising that innocent woman will suddenly make her yours? She’s not Cersei, brothe–

Tyrion barely flinched as Jaime had picked up his glass and threw it against the far wall of the bar. He was used to the man’s temper tantrums. Bringing up their dead sister was a sure fire way to incite such a reaction from him. 

“Don’t,” Jaime breathed out harshly. “Don’t ever mention her name again.” His form shaking with impending anger.

His little brother levelled him with a calm gaze. Despite his anger he knew Jaime would never lay a finger on him. 

“You need to listen to me, brother. Brienne… she can’t be your new Cersei. You’re a killer, Jaime, and unlike our sister, Brienne won’t be coerced into loving you or your actions. She won’t encourage or patake in your killing sprees. She can’t be what you want her to be, because it isn’t in her nature to do so,” he tried to reason.

Jaime’s eyes flashed towards him. “What do you know of love, brother?” He retaliated. “Since you know so much of my feelings, tell me, what do you know oh wise one,” he mocked cruelly. 

Tyrion saw the taunt for what it was and carefully chose his words lest he make Jaime shut down from further conversation. It was clear the man was beginning to become volatile. 

“I know enough. I know that as you stand before me you cannot say love is the reason you continue to pursue this woman. Love isn't the reason you threaten her, love isn’t the reason you have me use my resources to track and trace her whereabouts, and love isn’t the reason you went on a purposeless killing spree when you found out that she was seeing someone romantically.”

Jaime had no response to that, but his increasing anger made him want to speak out with harsher words. “Did your whore teach you that?" He muttered with venom. 

He continued to stare at his brother with simmering anger, his eyes almost becoming a darker shade of green. He walked back over to the bar to pour himself another glass. His feet crunched over the broken glass, but he didn’t care. 

Tyrion ignored the pang of longing and hurt as Jaime brought up his once greatest love and chose to continue on. 

“You may choose to ignore my words, but understand this… you are different from the rest of us. You have no problems killing anyone that displeases you or who you find a menace to society. You take pleasure in being the one to play the Stranger, being a god that can choose to take life or spare it.”

“Is that what you think of me after all these years brother? You think me incapable of being able to love someone even in my own way?” Jaime finally replied, a sadistic smirk on his lips. His eyes darkened even more as he addressed the question across the room. “Is that the truth of which you paint me with?”

Tyrion shook his head and sighed. He got up from his chair and began walking away to his room but not before turning over his shoulder. “What you feel for Brienne isn’t love…it’s an obsession. You see yourself in Brienne in some way. After Cersei, you’re thinking that you’ve found someone to show your true self to. However, dear brother, the poison you have been able to manifest, especially with the encouragement of our sister, will only destroy Brienne whilst you selfishly try to force her acceptance of you.” 

With those parting words he left the room and left his brother to his thoughts. He prayed to the Seven and the Old Gods that Jaime would somehow see reason and leave her alone. 

Jaime’s eyes trailed after his brother whilst sipping his drink. He had chosen to stay silent and let him have the last word, but he would make him and everyone see. Brienne was different. She would be by his side, she wouldn’t pretend to love him and then abandon him. He wouldn’t have to kill her. She was different from Cersei. 

She was.

She had to be.

Slowly the darkness cleared away and the sun burst through amongst the morning sky. Some woke up happy and refreshed, others not so much… and then there was Brienne. Ever since Jaime had left her house she had not gotten a wink of sleep. Her mind kept going over the three options that Jaime had given her and she was at a loss.

She had come to understand that Jaime never made idle threats. He could and would act upon his promises regardless of the feelings of those involved. She knew she had to give him an answer and fast before he would lose his patience. 

She sluggishly got up and got ready for work that day. Usually, she was always energetic for work in the morning. Despite the session she would have with very dangerous patients, her work was her passion. Getting to the root of why someone’s mind operated the way it did satisfied the never ending curiosity which she possessed. Now, her job has become more like a task which helps her procrastinate and waste time, before she had to steel herself to deal with whatever Jaime has chosen to throw her way in order to destabilise her comfortable and happy world. 

After her morning routine was completed she grabbed her keys and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. She’d hoped that her colleagues wouldn’t comment on her haunted appearance. She had tried her best to cover up the dark circles and worry lines that seemed to now become a permanent feature of her face. In her haste to conceal her tired appearance she had forgotten one thing. A very expensive and eye catching thing that remained around her neck. 

She had managed to drive to the facility, scan in, and sit down in her office to sift through her schedule of meetings for the day, before she was reminded of what she was wearing. It wasn’t by her own doing, it was Margaery who had come by the office to discuss the progress of their swapped patient. 

She was in the middle of rambling about Olly before she stopped mid sentence, her eyes narrowing in on Brienne’s neck. 

“That is a very expensive piece of gold you have on you Tarth,” she remarked, suspicion heavy in her voice. “Trust me, I know expensive, I am a Tyrell after all,” she added on, flipping her beautiful brown locks over her shoulder.

Her comment made Brienne freeze as she was busy eating an oatmeal breakfast bar, then subsequently choke on said bar. Brienne's eyes burned with tears as she continued to choke, her throat not clogging up with the actual food, but the embarrassment of her forgetting that she was wearing it. She gulped down mouthfuls of water as Margaery remained undeterred from analysing the necklace.

“I know how you are Bri, you would never go out of your way to purchase such an item regardless of how much money you earn. So–“

“Marge! Don’t say it,” Brienne warned, seeing the sparkle in her best friend's eyes as Margaery connected the dots in her mind. 

“So, that leaves the only other option. Tormund got you a gift!” She concluded with clear delight. “Although I don’t understand choosing a lion but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” she said, grinning at her friend. 

Brienne blew out an internal sigh of relief at Margaery not catching on to the fact that everything about the necklace related to the Lannisters, and chose to follow on with the girl's findings with more lies. She gave out a nervous chuckle hoping it came out genuine.

“Haha…yeah, you know me so well. Tormund surprised me with it after our date. He wanted it to show how serious he was about us getting to know each other and seeing where this goes.” She was kind of proud of herself for thinking of that on the spot, because she was honestly such an awful liar, but upon seeing the pleased look on her friend's face, guilt began to bubble in her stomach. 

Margaery paused, her eyes narrowing into slits, as she took a further look at the necklace. “Come to think of Bri, from the choice of gold and animal, it looks awfully close to the Lannis–“

“I wish I could talk more, but I uh… have a 1-on-1 patient meeting on the psych ward. I’ll talk to you later!” Brienne all but burst out as she hurriedly explained and moved from her desk and out her office. Leaving a dumbfounded colleague behind. She really didn’t want to let her friends know about Jaime, or anything to do with what she was currently going through. They would react crazier than she, and it would turn into a greater mess. A mess that would most likely end with the deaths of many other people and she couldn’t bare to be the reason for Jaime going on another killing spree. 

Regardless of her personal feelings and changing emotions, she couldn’t forget her ideals and morals. She always held the belief that in spite of whatever crime, heinous or otherwise, a person has committed, it was the person's right to be treated and trialed justly by the law and courts of the land. They would have the right consequences befitting of the crime even if that meant death. No one else had the right to play judge, jury or executioner. That is what continued to repel her from Jaime. Though he only killed criminals, even if their crimes were great or petty. They were innocent until found guilty. He never gave them a chance, or the benefit of doubt. He killed without question, just because he could. 

Before she knew it, she had made it to the sixth floor where her session was to be held. This was a very important one, which she couldn’t afford to misevaluate. 

She straightened her pristine white doctor's coat, took a deep breath and plastered a gentle smile on her face as she entered the room. Her assessment notes and folder held tightly in her grip as she sat down on one side of the table and met steely grey eyes on the other. She was taken aback at the lack of, well, anything in the patient's expression. Her weathered face showed nothing. Almost like the patient was resigned to her possible fate, and this evaluation would be a waste of time, since she knew her truth. 

Brienne made no comment as she tried her best to remain professional and keep her easy, non-judgemental smile on her face. She brought out her papers and opened her folder neatly in front of her then proceeded.

“Nice to see you again Selyse. This will be our last meeting.” She explained kindly, looking directly into those same lifeless eyes. “What you say from this point forward will be used as further evidence in your trial this upcoming month.” Brienne finished speaking, trying to convey to the women how important her explanation would be as they continued, with a meaningful look.

Selyse gave her a single nod to acknowledge her statement. Brienne smiled again and took hold of her pen ready to write down her words in the folder to be given to the lawyers later on in the afternoon. 

“Okay, we’ll continue on from where we left off last session. The final question is…” she stated, looking down at her cue cards, “what were your reasons for killing your only child, Shireen Baratheon and PR Manager and high-class Escort, Melisandre Red-Lord?”

Brienne finished asking the question, pen held tightly in her hand as she waited with bated breath. 

Selyse only takes a short moment to answer. “My husband only loved two things in this life. My daughter and power,” she began to explain slowly, her voice holding no emotion whatsoever. 

“What do you mean by that, Selyse?” Brienne encouraged as she noted her behaviour in the folder.

“Our marriage was one of business. I was a powerful ally in the game of politics. I came from a wealthy family, the Florents. He had the ambition to become a very powerful politician. A politician powerful enough to disband the royal families of all kingdoms in order to rule alone with subjects, and I had the wealth to support his campaign.” She paused, taking a sip of water before she continued. 

“I loved him ever since we were betrothed to be married in our youth. He loved the wealth I could give, but I wasn’t powerful or influential enough for him. He never loved me. The only way I could gain a grain of his attention or even affection was by producing an heir. Our daughter, he loved her with everything he had. I had never seen him smile until the day I had given birth to her. She was his true happiness and I grew with bitterness, jealousy, and resentment. The older she became, the more he kept all his attention on her, preparing her to be the heir fit to rule when it came time for us to pass. So… I–I–“ 

It was the first time the woman had shown a crack in her armour. Stoic as she was, it seemed as though she knew she had committed something unnatural. 

“How did that lead to the alleged murder of your child, Selyse?”, Brienne kept her tone neutral and light, but also used the question as a prompt to encourage the patient to continue and not shut down. It was clear she had done the crime, now it was all about gaining the confession. 

“I discovered there was a virus that could be spread through contact - slow acting - and painless to the infected. Once far enough along, the disease would be incurable. I had connections, they acquired a sample from where the virus originated and then I dropped the vial onto my daughter and let it spread till it was too late. 

“Am I correct to assume you spotted the effects of the virus early on and warned everyone else as to what ailed your child?” Brienne asked calmly, although her blood began boiling. 

It was her job, that didn’t mean she couldn’t internally express how she truly felt about the situation. She hummed and wrote down more words before she continued with her questions. 

“Yes.”

“Am I also correct to assume that you waited until the effects were far too great until you allowed your husband to acquire the help of maesters?"

“Yes.”

Okay, would you like to tell me a little about Melisandre?” It was then that Selyse managed to show even more emotion, but this time it wasn’t remorse. It was anger. 

“That glorified whore was my husband’s PR manager. She had his ear more than I could ever manage. 

“How did she do that, if I may ask?” Brienne chimed in. 

“She was young, beautiful and intelligent. More than I ever was, or capable of being. He listened to every word. She helped write his speeches and help with his public appearances. With her influence he gained more followers and therefore more power. It was innocent enough so I let it be, following in the shadows. 

“Then it wasn’t innocent?” Brienne questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“No. I realised that I didn’t want him to just love me. I wanted him to be in love with me. Obsess over me, want to possess me…kill for me,” Selyse added in after a pause.

That struck an uncomfortable cord with Brienne, as her mind went straight to Jaime. She had already started to yearn for his warmth when he was close. She admired how handsome he was. Even with his fingers dripping with blood still fresh from his victim, she wanted someone to love her all consumingly, like Jaime loved to kill. 

She shifted in her seat, her heart beginning to race as some of her life began to show similar patterns with Selyse's. 

“I soon discovered, she had started personally getting rid of his enemies and opponents. By that I mean in the Lannisters and Freys sense. She murdered them whenever they posed a threat to Stannis… and he loved that about her. The ruthlessness and the cunningness to do whatever was needed for the end goal. He loved that about her, and for that reason he was in love with her. So, I too, killed. I killed alongside his mistress.”

Brienne scribbled her notes rapidly, trying to keep in time with the words being spilled. 

“It was then and only that I finally saw a glimpse of love for me. It was only when I had the blood of his enemies staining my clothes, that I saw a flicker. It was only when I extinguished the life of those he thought plotting against him that he breathed some of his love onto my skin. It was then and only then. 

Brienne felt sick. Her breakfast bar was going to make a reappearance, she could feel it. She couldn’t understand how love could make some a killer. It was supposed to be a good thing. A positive thing. How could love be used in such an evil way?

“I realised that whilst he had shown me a crumble, he wasn’t in love with me. He was in love with the power I could give him by removing his political opponents. So, I killed Melisandre whilst she slept because she had plans to leave Stannis and go further up north to support Robb Stark. 

“How would killing her be beneficial…to you?” Brienne managed to ask even with the incoming bile slowly creeping up. 

“I thought If I killed Melisandre, the biggest traitor to him of all, not only would it stop Robb Stark from gaining a very powerful ally, but it would show Stannis that I was the only one to truely love him. I’m not a killer by nature, Dr.Tarth. I just wanted him to love me. I wanted his love more than anything.” Selyse explained as she leaned forward into the table. Her hands gripped the wood tighter as her emotions built up. 

“I did it so he could be in love with me. So that he could love me with everything he had.”

Brienne’s body started shaking with nerves and her stomach churned with something she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Nausea surged through her body and before she was even aware her feet had carried her to rushing out the door. Not before she heard Selyse repeating those same five words. 

“I. Did. It. For. Love.”

Brienne in her haste at least managed to signal a guard to take Selyse back to her room before finding herself in the staff facilities on her knees in front of the toilet. She was sick until there was nothing but clear bile coming up. She breathed heavily until she remained shaking against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

It shook her to the core. How something as simple as love could’ve changed such a person like Selyse to the point that she was capable of killing her own child and her husband's great political influence for love. 

With how much she was feeling herself succumbing to Jaime’s will. Was she really so different? Would she turn into a killer if she fell in love with him? Would he kill their possible family if she decided to end their relationship or even leave King's Landing? 

These same thoughts drove her dizzy. She forced herself up with nothing but will and decided she couldn’t get through the the rest of the day. She slowly made her way back to her office to deposit her coat and collect her things. She said goodbye to colleagues and left the building. She texted Margaery to collect the papers and deliver them to the court for the lawyers. Then she made her way home claiming sick leave. 

The first thing she did when she got home was undress and fill up the claw foot bathtub. She had only used it for times when she needed to relax her nerves or pamper herself with Naathi tropical scented bath bombs. She stripped herself bare and hissed as her foot touched the scorching hot water but nonetheless she sunk herself inch by inch until she was almost immersed into the tub. 

Her body relaxed more and more as every minute went by. The heat of the water seeping into her pores. She basked in the silence of her bathroom. There was no noise, not even a trickle of water from the tap. She just laid there almost floating but not quite. 

She reached up to caress the aches away from her neck and touched the lion pendant on the necklace. A flash of Jaime’s face came into her mind. 

She pictured his emerald green eyes filled with devil-may-care and sadism.

She pictured his chiselled jaw and honey hued stubble.

She pictured his golden mane and how soft it felt when her fingers brushed against it when she cleaned his face. 

Then, finally she pictured his supple pink lips. She imagined how soft they felt faintly against her finger tips. 

She pictured him in his entirety and grew hotter. A small traitorous part of her whispered that Tormund wasn’t Jaime and that was what shocked her back into reality. 

She must be going mad. Absolutely crazy. With everything that happened even to the point of making her sick, why wasn’t she scared? She couldn’t think like this about Jaime. She couldn’t. 

She knew what she had to do. It was clear as day, to save herself and her sanity, she had to move away for a while. To clear her head and to get away from Jaime. Back to a place he wouldn’t be able to reach her. 

She enjoyed the rest of her bath, then promptly sent one of her sisters and her father a text explaining that she’d taken some time off and was coming home. She packed her bag. Texted her locksmith Gendey Waters to change the locks to every door and window before booking a flight home to Tarth on the way to the airport. 

She never looked back whilst she completed all these tasks and she never looked down. She knew why she didn’t remove the necklace but she didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

By the time she reached Tarth International Airport, and was on the boat home, there were so many miles and hours between her and Jaime, she could finally breathe in peace once again. She breathed in the salty air of the Sapphire Isle. Her hair flowed behind her and the familiar view of her childhood home came into focus. She didn’t want to go back to King's Landing in that moment. Here, at home she was protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think Jaime will react once he finds out Brienne’s gone?


End file.
